The Special two
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: One shot I was thinking about as I listened to the song ‘The special two’ by Missy Higgins. Faith’s thoughts about Wesley and Vise Versa. Eventual WesFai.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Angel? No I don't, which is a shame...it's a good idea. I also don't own the rights to 'the special two' by Missy Higgins  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _The special two_

_**Spoilers:** none as far as I can tell  
**Couples:** Wes/Faith  
**Summary: **One shot I was thinking about as I listened to the song 'The special two' by Missy Higgins. Faith's thoughts about Wesley and Vise Versa. Eventual Wes/Fai. _

Faith sat in the low class motel room that she'd paid for; it had been a while since she'd been released but she hadn't contacted any of the scoobies or even Angel's little family. It had been unfortunate that she'd been caught again after helping Wesley and co with the problem of Angelus. She'd been caught on the highway toward Sunnydale and had been hauled back to the slammer for a further nine months for escaping and she'd had to finish off her sentence, which had been shortened thanks, though she was reluctant to admit it, by Wolfram and hart.

Since she'd been released she'd been sitting in the motel room leaving only to go to the nearby liquor store and spend what money she had on the strongest stuff they had to help drown out all the regret and other feelings inside her that she had to get rid of.

But the liquor hadn't helped; it still kept coming back to her

_I've hardly been outside my room in days,  
'cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays.  
The darkness helped until the whiskey wore away,  
and it's then I realize the conscience never fades._

The slayer got up and paced the room restlessly twirling a stake in her hand like a baton to keep her occupied. As she paced she found herself thinking about before she'd discovered she was the slayer and all that rubbish that had taken over her life since her first watcher had come to find her. Since then she'd been cast into a downward spiral where she became more and more the person she'd never wanted to be, the person her mother had been. An Alcoholic and a user. Unfortunately she had become just that and although she had never showed it she had been disgusted with herself more and more.

_When you're young you have this image of your life:  
That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife.  
And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross,  
and if you happen to you wake completely lost._

She had become lost ever since she'd left the slammer, not knowing what to do with her, whether or not to leave LA and try and find Buffy and the scoobies. Maybe they'd need her. But that thought was often followed with the same thoughts. 'Yeah right who am I kidding? She'd rather let me be turned into a vampire and stake me than help me.'

_But I will fight for you, be sure that  
I will fight until we're the special two once again._

But one thing was for certain whatever she did it would have to include her slayer part of her. It had been suppressed the whole time she'd been in jail, anything to get probation early. She needed to let it all out. Maybe a visit to see Angel and Co was what she needed after all. Maybe some work would help her get out of her rut. Problem was she hadn't seen Wesley in so long and even Angel hadn't visited her when she'd been thrown back into that living hell. She didn't know how to interpret that…was he angry with her…had he given up on her or what?

One thing she knew for sure was that Wesley would probably be surprised at the change in her and in a way that had been why she'd behaved herself. She'd wanted to make the once pompous and up-himself Wesley Wyndam-Pryce proud. The mere thought caused the slayer to wince.

Though she hated to admit it she needed Wesley… though she wasn't sure why…but recently her subconscious seemed to scream for him in the night, she'd dream of their last good bye and wake the next day to find tears stuck to her cheeks making her angry that she needed him. The old faith didn't need anyone, so why did the new faith?

_And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,  
our hands would not be taught to hold another's,  
when we were the special two._

Problem was if she really thought about it she doubted Wesley would even want her to work with them…sure Angel had forgiven her for trying to kill him a few years ago, but that didn't mean that Wesley had forgiven her or forgotten about her little torture session, involving him, some sharp and blunt objects, lots of blood not to mention the homemade flame thrower, made of a lighter and cooking spray.

Faith paused as she stopped at the doorway to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, she could still see Wesley's face from that night staring back at her like it was yesterday, covered in bloody scratches with his gag hanging around his neck as she tried to make him scream. Not that he had screamed, considering he was such a pompous prat he'd actually done pretty well, not giving into her, considering all the blood and how deep the cuts had been

_And we could only see each other, we'd bleed together,  
these arms will not be taught to need another,  
'Cause we were the special two._

When he'd come to free her from jail to help him stop Angelus she hadn't been able to stop staring at the scars on his face, some of them she knew she'd put there and It had nearly made her tell him to stop the car and turn her self back over to the authorities…but something in the way he had looked at her as they hid down an alley away from the Police had reassured her. He'd somehow known that she was having second thoughts about leaving. But when he'd asked if she was OK all she could say was "I'm five by five." A line she hadn't said in ages, since that night when she'd given herself in.

She never got around to thanking him for giving her a second chance away from all the havoc and hell in Prison but she had a feeling he'd known the whole time.

_I remember someone old once said to me:  
"Lies will lock you up with truth the only key."  
But I was comfortable and warm inside my shell,  
and couldn't see this place would soon become my hell._

Another thing she had never got around to doing was telling him what she thought of his new look. The only way she could have put it without jumping him or gaping at him was to say that it looked interesting, which now she thought about it, it seemed like such a stupid thing to say. But what else was she expected to say…The old Faith would have known exactly what to say…but the person she'd become seemed to struggle.

She put her stake down on the bed and pulled on her jacket, grabbing her room keys and some money before leaving the room to catch up with some old friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesley walked around the lobby of the old Hyperion not knowing what to do with him. It seemed that since faith had gone he'd been incomplete. He felt like he needed to see the slayer. They had a history and understood each other despite how much Faith would deny it. But he'd heard from Angel that she'd been taken back to prison after the police had caught her walking along the side of the highway to Sunnydale. Angel had always told him that if he wanted to see Faith he should go to the jail and talk to her, but he never had.

It wasn't as if he hadn't wanted to…because he had, he'd dreamed about it every night, how the conversation that would quickly turn to an old argument and then to him kissing her. Then he'd wake up and look beside him as though wishing she were beside him, sleeping peacefully with her hair flowing around her face in the familiar curls and a smile on her face.

But she was never there and he'd sit up and rub his eyes, silently wondering why the hell he wanted her so badly.

_So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face?  
Well I guess the answer is don't do it in the first place._

But he knew that despite everything they'd been through Faith had never really trusted him, she didn't class him as her watcher. Because if he was honest with himself he'd never really been a good watcher to her. Not like Giles had. He'd come on too strong as soon as he'd arrived in Sunnydale, bossing her around like he was the boss and she should get used to it. But she was rebellious he should have noticed that as soon as he'd met her. Nothing he did could train Faith and she hadn't listened him at all. Maybe it had something to with Gwendolyn Post that Giles had told him about. Either way he should have tried harder to be more of a friend to Faith than just her pompous watcher. He just hoped that eventually he and Faith would actually be able to talk to each other day without having to have mediators in the room to make sure she didn't punch him in the face.

_I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,  
But if by chance you change your mind you know I will not  
Let you down 'cause we were the special two, and will be again._

Wesley sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back staring at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He rubbed the bridge of his nose which had been a habit the whole time he'd been growing up, but now he didn't need to since he'd stopped using his glasses a long time ago. He sighed as his eyes looked at the ornamental light. Angel and the others had left not long ago to do something, he didn't mind being kept out of the loop, and his mind was always distracted now. He knew how Angel felt when he'd been obsessed with Darla, his mind felt constantly over run with memories of her and nothing he'd done so far could help him clear his mind.

He felt someone enter the hotel and turned around in his seat to look at the main door way to see Faith stood there looking around as though reminiscing about the things that had happened when he'd helped her escape from Jail.

His gaze took in her appearance and he felt his breath leave him. She looked absolutely beautiful just like he remembered. Her hair was flowing around her face in the all too familiar curls. She was dressed in her usual color of black, black jeans and a leather jacket over her trademark red tank top and leather boots. He was surprised to see no Stake or sword in her hand; she hardly went any where without a weapon of some sort, well the old faith hadn't anyway.

_And we will only need each other, we'll breathe together,  
our hands will not be taught to need another's,  
Cause we're the special two._

He found himself coughing and soon felt the slayer's gaze on his face.

"Oh Wes, I hope you don't mind me coming in…I was just wondering if Angel was here." Said Faith chewing her bottom lip lightly, her right hand twirling around as though twirling an imaginary baton around.

"No not at all. He and the others left a while ago to do something…I don't know what exactly…I'd been out the loop for a quite a while." Said Wesley with a smile as he got up and approached the slayer.

"Its been a while…. hasn't it Wes? Since I was here, helping you and the fang gang capture Angel and the beast…" said Faith with a weak smile running her hand through her hair as she looked anywhere but at her ex-watcher.

"Yeah…. you could say that I suppose. So how long have you been out of Jail?" asked Wesley watching Faith pacing around the lobby.

"Not that long. About a few weeks, I've been living in a motel not far from the bad side of town…not exactly the most posh place in the city but at least there's a liquor store on the corner." Said Faith as she stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

"Ah yes…the all important liquor store." Smiled Wesley causing Faith to grimace slightly.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Said Faith chewing her bottom lip as she hugged herself.

"Na…I have a liquor store at the bottom of my street, I spend at least half my wages there every month. Unfortunately that's not a habit I've ever been able to get rid of." Said Wesley chewing the corner of his lip as he debated what to do. Inside a war waged on, part of him wanted to grab her and kiss her but the other part of him was afraid she'd push him away and laugh at him.

_And we could only see each other we'll bleed together,  
these arms will not be taught to need another's_

_Cause we're the special two._

What he didn't notice was Faith sizing him up, as though she herself was having the same debate as him. Faith soon felt the old Faith take over as she turned around, grabbed Wesley to her by the shirt and pulled his lips to her.

She felt him tense as she kissed him, but soon he had his hands on either side of her face, holding her mouth in place on his. The two began to gasp for breath against each other's mouths and Faith looked up into Wesley's eyes hesitantly as though scared of what she would find in their stormy depth.

What she did find surprised her to no end, a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, like a star shining through the clouds on a stormy night. She felt his hand stroke her cheek and his thumb soon brushing her bottom lip causing Faith's eyes to close and a smile to appear.

"Hm…. I guess you'll think this is kind of dumb…but I missed you Faith…" whispered Wesley his fingers tracing her features and coming to rest on her closed eye lids.

"I missed you too Wes…" smiled Faith, when she felt his lips back on hers kissing her lightly though too light for Faith's liking.

_I step outside my mind's eye's for a minute.  
And I look over me like a doctor looking for disease,_

_Or something that could ease the pain._

Faith soon felt some other presences in the room even as Wesley continued to kiss her across her jaw line and down her neck, he was surprisingly good at distracting her mind, so good she could hardly believe it was the same Wesley she had tortured all those years ago.

That thought caused Faith to move away, chewing her lip as she turned around to see Angel, Cordelia, Gunn and Fred stood at the top of the stairs that led to the doors.

"Hey guys…. long time no see." Smiled Faith Weakly though she could feel Wesley behind her obviously wondering what it was that had made her want him to stop kissing her.

"We didn't mean to intrude…you two go back to the kissing." Said Cordelia, which caused faith to flinch.

"I think me and Faith need to talk in my office, we'll be back soon." Came Wesley's voice from behind Faith before Faith felt a large hand over hers and let her be led away.

_But nothing cures the hurt you, you bring on by yourself,  
Just remembering, just remembering how we were_

Faith soon found herself in a cramped office with what seemed like a library worth of books squashed into four small bookcases. A desk was sat in the middle of the room with a leather chair on one side and two leather chairs on the other. It seemed to scream typical Wesley. No matter who he was his workspace would always reflect the old Watcher Wesley.

She felt herself being led to the one leather chair and soon was sat on the desk opposite Wesley who seemed to be studying her face silently.

"Faith is something wrong? You pulled away from me rather harshly when we were out there." Said Wesley reaching across and stroking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Its nothing Wes…just lots of memories came flooding back to me…you know how it is…seeing all the old gang and stuff…" said Faith trying not to give in to his touch.

"Hm…because I'm sure I saw a flicker of pain or panic in your eyes…are you sure nothing's wrong…like oh say…a memory about a certain little torture session from a few years ago?" asked Wesley the palm of his hand stroking Faith's cheek causing Faith's eyes to close like a cat's when they were getting scratched behind the ears.

Faith soon opened her eyes when Wesley stopped and found herself looking into Wesley's eyes, there seemed to be a glimmer of concern shimmering in them, like a full moon hidden behind a thin layer of cloud.

"Ok…I panicked…. I…. I found myself thinking about that when I felt the others come in…I don't know why…but I did," said Faith looking down into her lap where her hands were wringing each other.

"I suspected as much. You have nothing to worry about Faith. You paid your dues while you were in jail. I forgive you. But if you still need some time to think I'll try and catch up with Angel and Co about where they went. Just don't be too long." Said Wesley getting up out of his chair and walking toward the door in a few short strides when he felt a hand on his arm, causing him to stop not far from the door.

_And we would only need each other; we'd bleed together,  
_

"Please Wes…. I know I can forgive myself now that you've said you've forgiven me…" said Faith, her hand sliding down his arm and covering his hand.

_These hands would not be taught to hold another's,_

Wesley looked at their two hands and then looked back up into Faith's hazel eyes, which caused him to smile at the twinkle of sincerity in their depths.

"Then we have nothing to keep us from going out there and telling the others we're together then do we?" asked Wesley his thumb rubbing over her knuckles.

_We were the special two._

"I guess not," said Faith biting her lip, when she felt Wesley's lips on hers, his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his.

"We…should…go…out…there…." Gasped Wesley as Faith backed him against the nearest wall, her lips moving down his neck to the nasty scar that crossed from one side to the other.

"We …should," murmured Faith in agreement when a knock at the door caused Faith to jump and Wesley to clear his throat before replying.

"Yes?"

_And we could only see each other we'd bleed together,_

"Wes…. Angel wants to talk to you about what happened at that temple thing…. you coming soon?" asked Cordelia's voice from the other side of the door.

"We'll be right out Cordelia." Called Wesley, he soon heard the seer's high heels click away from the door and looked at Faith who was twitching nervously.

"You ready to go out there?" asked Wesley putting his arm reassuringly around her waist and taking her right hand in his.

_These arms would not be taught to need another's_

Faith hesitated before kissing him on the lips. When she pulled back and saw the love glowing on Wesley's face she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm ready." She smiled before letting Wesley lead her out the office and closing the door behind them.

_'Cause we're the special two._

**_Fin!_**


End file.
